


Ti Adoro

by PumpkinWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: One of the pair was quickly forgetting the fact that he had told himself for years that he would never end up here. It just wasn’t meant for him, he’d insisted, he enjoyed breaking hearts and running around far too much. The other was still shaken by the day’s events, because she had felt for years that she did not deserve to be here. That someone as broken as she was would never achieve this happiness.





	Ti Adoro

Darkness leeched in though the uncovered window, the lights of the city beyond merely pinpricks of color against the shade outside. The small bar across the room was littered with bottles of juices and alcohol, all scattered and surrounding a bucket of ice. Nestled in that ice bucket was a bottle of rosé champagne that the taller of the pair had been hesitant about getting right up until he’d taken a sip.

Despite the random-looking assortment, and considerable amount, of alcohol and other cocktail supplies on-hand, they didn’t intend on spending all night drunk, or even really  _getting_  all that drunk. Their respective tolerances for alcohol were too high that two or three drinks would incapacitate them, anyway.

Again, not that they were very focused on drinking.

Case in point, two mostly-full glasses, one’s contents pink and fizzy-looking, the other full of something that looked a little milkier and far more smooth, sat abandoned on the nightstand. Two tongue-knotted cherry stems were dropped carelessly between them. The hands that had been holding those glasses were otherwise occupied, twisting into hair and what clothing remained, gripping at waists, hips, shoulders, thighs. Two sets of eyes glittering with mischief and something almost sinful, shining in the dim overhead light and near-identical in brightness to those of two matching bands on two left hands.

One of the pair was quickly forgetting the fact that he had told himself for years that he would never end up here. It just wasn’t meant for him, he’d insisted, he enjoyed breaking hearts and running around far too much. The other was still shaken by the day’s events, because she had felt for years that she did not deserve to be here. That someone as broken as she was would never achieve this happiness. Luckily those thoughts, too, would be long forgotten before the night ended.

The whole process had been surprisingly simple. All completely, entirely, absolutely legal, albeit with their own particular flavor soaking into every facet of the day’s events. A few threats and some well-placed weapon-brandishing, then actually utilizing those weapons once everything was final. To be fair, they’d only needed the witnesses for an hour or so, then they were just loose ends. Best to just tie those off while they were still in the building, no need to waste time.

Three bodies, two weapons, one legal document, and they were making their escape, blood and damaged remnants of security equipment spotting the floors they’d walked together, in lieu of rice or flower petals. Shutting off their scrolls as she put up illusions of innocent faces to mask their appearances and they could walk the streets with no trouble. Heading across town before stopping here, and handing over a handful of lien just to lay low a decent ways from their apartment. Settling in for the next night or two, to celebrate undisturbed by idiot henchmen and associates who just couldn’t take a hint.

It hadn’t exactly been a fairy tale, to be certain. But it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted on my Roman and Neo multimuse roleplay blog (gamblingillusions on Tumblr,) with the anonymous prompt "a celebration. It's still there, and it has been cross-posted here and to my writing blog on the same site.


End file.
